A l'amour comme à la guerre
by Irma Pince
Summary: Ginny Weasley n'est pas que la stupide compagne du héros. Elle a toujours été plus jeune, mais n'a jamais cessé de se battre. Suivez la durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, alors que la guerre est en cours.
1. BUSES

**A L'AMOUR COMME A LA GUERRE**

**Disclaimer :** Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas JKR !

**Info :** J'ai eu l'idée pour cette fic alors que je cherchais désespérément un sujet qui m'éloignerai le plus possible des araignées et leur huit pattes avant de m'endormir. C'est tout simplement les _Reliques de la mort_ en POV Ginny. Naturellement cette fic va être pas mal centrée autour de la renaissance de l'AD et du couple HPGW. J'ai hésité à choisir Neville car il en a vu de toutes les couleurs pendant cette année, plus que Ginny. Mais ma principale envie à travers cette fic était de montrer qu'elle était une battante et qu'elle avait prouvé sa valeur lorsqu'Harry l'a lâchée pour la protéger. Ca me révolte qu'une majorité de personnes ne l'aime pas. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, un grand merci à ceux qui lisent !

**Raiting :** K

**CHAPITRE 1 : BUSES**

- Je suis si fière de toi Gin ! dit Molly d'une voix étouffée.

Embarrassée, elle tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère, en vain. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée elle replia la lettre officielle qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était contente de ses résultat, bien sûr, pas aussi excellents que ceux de Hermione mais déjà plus satisfaisants que ceux de Ron. C'était son objectif, après tout. C'était fatiguant, d'avoir six frères, d'être l'unique fille et par dessus tout, d'être la petite dernière. Ses amies l'enviaient de la protection qu'ils pouvaient effectuer sur elle. Elle était d'un tout autre avis cependant. Fred et George ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être indiscrets – bien qu'ils savaient déjà tout de part son boulet humain : son bien-aimé plus jeune grand frère. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé comment elle allait, un air à la fois furieux et compatissant étalé sous ses tâches de rousseurs, depuis le début de l'été. Elle lui répondait toujours froidement, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il connaissait les détails de sa malheureuse rupture qu'il se devait de la harceler. Un jour alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à manger, ni même parler à qui que ce soit, Ron avait tapé du pied toute la journée devant sa porte pour s'enquir son état, lui proposant ses services. Après ça, elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte un peu de son antre, afin de rassurer sa famille.

Elle pensait que c'était réellement dommage que tout le monde soit au courant finalement. Son protecteur attitré s'était considérablement adouci lorsqu'il avait compris que Harry et elle sortiraient ensemble qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle était remontée à sa chambre à présent et elle y réfléchit quelques instant en s'attachant les cheveux. Elle se rendit compte que Harry ne serait jamais allé à l'encontre de la volonté de Ron. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement. Avant qu'elle n'embrasse son meilleur ami, il s'était montré sur-protecteur (toutefois toujours moins qu'actuellement). Elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec ses petits-amis sans qu'elle aperçoive dans un coin les oreilles écarlates de son frère. Ça la rendait malade, au point qu'elle avait été réellement méchante avec lui.

On frappa à sa porte et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de permettre l'entrée, la tignasse rousse de son frangin fit son apparition. Exaspérée, elle croisa les bras, et, stupéfaite, elle l'observa s'avancer vers l'intérieur de sa chambre avec une totale décontraction.

- Ron ! Tu t'es trompé de chambre je crois, dit-elle dans une voix légèrement hystérique.

- Du tout, dit-il en souriant.

Il s'assit sur le lit et gigota quelques secondes pour s'installer confortablement. Appuyé sur ses mains derrière son dos, il la dévisageait.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

Elle soupira. Décidément, il lui faudrait une patience infinie avec cet empoté. Elle eut une pensée pour Hermione, et le mal qu'elle aurait à l'avenir.

- Je vais très bien, vraiment. Je respire la joie de vivre, tu vois ?

Elle afficha un sourire crispé qui lui parut faux, même à elle. Avec surprise, elle constata que son harceleur avait l'air satisfait.

- Bien, approuva-t-il.

Il balada ses yeux dans sa chambre, et il aperçut sa lettre de Poudlard.

- Tu as eu tes résultats ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Alors, tu t'en es sortie comment ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, heureuse à l'idée de sa déception quand il s'apercevrait de son infériorité.

- J'ai eu un Optimal en DCFM, susurra-t-elle.

Elle fut fière du résultat. Ron fut d'abord surpris, puis elle lut une once de regret dans son regard. _La compétition entre frère et sœur est impitoyable_, pensa-t-elle. Elle fut cependant agréablement surprise lorsque son frère sourit joyeusement avant de s'approcher d'elle pour une accolade. Gênée, elle lui tapota le dos, bien qu'elle fut ravie. Ses frères étaient bourrus et il lui arrivait rarement de recevoir un tant soit peu d'affection de leur part, notamment de celle de Ron. Se reculant, il serra ses épaules.

- Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux cette année, prévint-il gravement.

Elle lui rit au nez. Qui était-il pour lui dire ça ? Lequel d'entre eux avait pris le plus de risques à Poudlard ? Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient accaparé à eux seuls tous les dangers qu'il existait dans cette paisible école.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes, tu seras là pour me surveiller de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait eu l'intention de le provoquer, le déstabiliser, lui faire comprendre qu'elle se doutait de leur plan. Et ça avait marché. Alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard de défi, les bras croisés, les mains de Ron relâchèrent leur emprise et il les laissa se balancer au bout de ses bras.

- Oui oui, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler et Ginny s'en voulu un peu. Il avala sa salive et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Ginny ?

- Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu es venu me déranger ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement acide.

Il ignora sa remarque en soupirant, visiblement concentré sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe demain ?

Elle souleva les sourcils. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

- Ne fais pas ça, Ron, prévint-elle, froide.

Il balaya sa remarque de ses grandes mains.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien aller ? s'assura-t-il maladroitement.

Elle serra les dents. _J'aurais dû m'en douter_, pensait-elle, mi-triste, mi-furieuse.

- Oui, Ron. Ça va. Ça va très bien. La seule chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment c'est de te FAIRE SORTIR DE MA CHAMBRE !

- Tu sais que tu ressembles étrangement à maman ? commenta-t-il, apeuré.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène et il se replia dans sa chambre.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle se dévisagea et constata, surprise, qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Elle se força à se calmer, ralentissant par la même occasion sa respiration, qui s'accélérait lors de ses accès de colère. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, la tristesse la frappa de plein fouet. Ce que son frère avait voulu dire était que demain, Harry arriverai au Terrier. Elle tremblait légèrement, et, à présent furieuse contre elle-même de se laisser affecter de la sorte, sorti en trombe de sa chambre, persuadée que sa mère avait une quelconque tâche ménagère à lui faire faire. Et en effet, une fois qu'elle eût franchi la porte de la cuisine, elle eût pour ordre de mettre la table.

- On est combien ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Lupin et Tonks sont invités.

Faisant un rapide calcul, elle emmena les couverts dans la salle à manger. Elle mettait les verres en place lorsqu'elle aperçut un reflet vert dans l'un d'eux. Elle se retourna et fit alors face à Hermione qui lâcha son sac pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Comme d'habitude, son amie lui coupa le souffle, et sa vue fut gênée pendant quelques instants par ses cheveux bruns. Elle sourit largement et se recula.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle paisiblement.

- Si on peut appeler ça des vacances... affirma-t-elle en souriant. Et toi alors ?

Son amie affichait un air inquiet. Elle l'avait vu venir. Heureusement elle savait que Hermione serait assez compréhensive pour ne pas lui en parler trop. Elle choisit la franchise, sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de garder sa curiosité satisfaite.

- Ça va _mieux_, dit-elle lentement.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Quel plaisir de te voir, tu as une mine radieuse !

Elle embrassa son enfant de substitution et déclara que le repas était prêt et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer à table.

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'on attendait Lupin et Tonks ?

- Ils sont déjà là chérie, assura-t-elle. Dans le bureau, ils parlent avec ton père et Fol Œil.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif mais Ginny haussa les épaules, se demandant également ce qu'il se tramait.

- A TABLE ! hurla Molly dans la cage d'escalier.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous descendus. Maugrey discutait avec un peu tout le monde avant de s'en aller.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? demanda une énième fois Mrs Weasley.

- Non, vraiment, Molly, je m'en vais de ce pas.

Il jaugea Tonks, Lupin et Mr Weasley d'un regard appuyé puis, saluant toute l'assemblée, sortit du Terrier.

- Très bien. A table, dans ce cas.

Il s'assemblèrent tous autour de la table et les discussions allaient bon train. La journée avait été calme et aucun drame n'était venue la perturber. Ginny restait cependant silencieuse, peu désireuse d'attirer la pitié. Elle se contentait de sourire et tout se passait très bien. La discussion qui se voulait discrète de Fred et George attira son attention.

- Tu crois qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien ? demandait George.

- Et puis s'il se rend compte de quelque chose, que crois-tu qu'il ferait ? s'offusqua Fred.

George parut satisfait et lorsqu'il s'aperçut du regard leur petite sœur posé sur eux, il donna un coup de coude à son jumeau, qui épia les alentours, méfiant.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Décidément, ces deux là étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles. Ils l'amusaient toujours beaucoup et elle appréciait faire partie de leurs blagues de mauvais goût. Et puis, elle avait bien besoin d'un divertissement au milieu de ce morne été. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, elle comprit qu'elle ne prendrait pas plaisir à bafouer l'autorité parentale avec eux. Leur air coupable n'était que trop évident.

- Répondez ! quémanda-t-elle d'une voix plus dure désormais.

- T'énerve pas, Gin. Il le mérite. Et puis, on s'occupe de tout.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle soupira. La famille n'était pas une bénédiction, loin de là !

- Vous allez rangez vos misérables petits accessoires et laisser Harry tranquille ! Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si en fait vous appreniez que c'était moi qui avais mis fin à notre relation ?

Ils se regardèrent, et ricanèrent.

- S'il te plaît, tente pas ça avec nous... commença George.

- Tu n'en parles pas particulièrement, mais personne n'est idiot ! s'exclama Fred.

- A part peut-être Harry, rectifia l'autre.

- Ecoutez, j'étais très heureuse qu'on ne soit plus ensemble. A vrai dire, il embrassait comme un pied !

- Fais gaffe ! On sait que tu mens, mais on peut toujours lui dire que tu racontes des calomnies à son sujet, avertit Fred.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Si tu tiens à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille au point d'inventer un mensonge aussi minable, alors on le laissera tranquille, dit finalement George.

- Merci, dit-elle avec dignité.

Décidément, quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais personne n'oubliera cette histoire. Elle espérait vraiment que personne ne dirait rien quand il sera là, ne serait-ce que par respect pour leur situation délicate. Elle regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir annoncé au début de l'été. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensée par la voix de son père, surpassant celle des autres pendant quelques instants.

- Excusez moi, disait-il d'une voix forte.

La salle fit silence.

- Nous avons un changement de programme pour demain, annonça-t-il. Maugrey est venu nous voir, nous devons recourir à un subterfuge, l'ancien système pour rapatrier Harry est plus dangereux.

- Pour... commença George.

- Les questions plus tard, fiston, l'interrompit Mr Weasley. Donc un plan a été suggéré, et il nous semble apte à la situation. On ne peut ni transplaner, ni venir ici par la cheminée. Celle des Dursley a été condamnée. Ne pensons même pas à un portoloin, qui serait contrôlé entièrement par le Ministère. Nous devons donc voler. Le danger est alors beaucoup trop grand. Nous avons donc créé une fausse fuite au Ministère. Je ne vais pas vous noyer de détails, passons donc aux aspects techniques. Il va y avoir sept Potter, chacun avec un accompagnateur différent. Nous serons donc 14. Y a-t-il des volontaires pour participer à cette excursion ?

Comme prévu, tout le monde se porta volontaire. Ginny aussi, mais elle fut écartée.

- Non Ginny, tu es trop jeune, dit Mrs Weasley fermement.

Elle tenta de protester mais fut foudroyée sur place par le regard de sa mère. Elle se renfrogna et résista furieusement à l'envie de partir en courant hurler sa frustration dans son coussin. Vivement qu'elle aie dix-sept ans. Toute sa vie, elle avait été trop jeune.

- Bon, qui veut venir ? Hermione et Ron, non.

- On est majeur, contra Ron férocement.

Hermione hocha de la tête, approuvant son ami. Elle se montrait toujours timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de contredire Mrs Weasley.

- Très bien, dit cette dernière froidement, se couvrant de la fierté qui lui restait.

- Alors qui se déguisera en Harry ? demanda Mr Weasley pour calmer la tension régnante. Comme accompagnateur, je suis là, il y a Lupin et Tonks... Fol Œil, bien sûr. Bill, approuva-t-il en le voyant lever le bras.

Il comptait sur ses doigts et se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Ah oui !, et Hagrid, finit-il. Bon, il nous faut six Harry.

Il soupira.

- Donc nous devons compter Ron et Hermione.

Les deux affichèrent une mine joyeuse.

- Nous deux, dirent Fred et George en cœur.

- Et moi, dit résolument Fleur, bien que Bill la regarde d'un air mécontent.

- Il manque quelqu'un, soupira Mr Weasley.

Ginny leva la tête pensant pouvoir saisir sa chance.

- Nous devons prendre Mondingus, grimaça-t-il.

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle. Mondingus ? continua-t-elle plus doucement. Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut même pas ! Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que Ron et Hermione !

Elle était révoltée qu'on puisse préférer un lâche à elle.

- Je veux aider, plaida-t-elle finalement. Je ne suis pas faite pour rester derrière !

Le silence lui répondit. Comprenant la réponse, elle se leva et partie en silence. Elle leur avait offert assez de spectacle pour la soirée, elle aurait peut-être enfin la paix.

Dans sa chambre, elle glissa dans son pyjama et se mit au lit. La soirée n'aurait pas pu plus mal se passer. Elle était très calme, vidée de toute émotion. Elle pensa à la venue de Harry le lendemain et était finalement heureuse de le voir. Pourvu qu'elle ne recommence pas à être gênée en sa présence ! Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tâche de beurre qu'elle avait laissé sur son pull quelques années plus tôt et maudit cette mauvaise et inconfortable habitude. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait, elle refusait d'avoir l'air stupide. On frappa à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, bien décidée à faire semblant de dormir. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il se soit passé assez de temps pour que ce fut probable.

- Tu prends le monde entier pour des idiots, murmura Hermione, amusée.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit son amie. Je propose de te changer les idées.

Hermione était géniale, et Ginny se releva en position assise, un vrai sourire accroché au lèvre.

Ce serait excellent ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son amie s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit. Comme chaque été, elles passèrent une bonne soirée, à parler problèmes de sorcières, bien que ce soir elles évitèrent le délicat sujet de la vie amoureuse de Ginny. Comme chaque été, il aura fallut que Mrs Weasley vienne plusieurs fois les rappeler à l'ordre, tard dans la nuit. En s'endormant, elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas un été comme les autres. Elle oublia qu'il y avait une guerre en cours et que tout le monde la traitait comme une infirme. Elle oublia que bientôt, elle devrait peut-être faire face à la mort. Car non, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir sagement à son frère. Qui sait ce qu'allait devenir Poudlard, sans Dumbledore ?


	2. Les Sept Potter

**CHAPITRE 2 : Les sept Potter**

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla tard, sa journée chargée en émotion et sa nuit entre filles l'avaient épuisée. En se levant, elle réalisa qu'il devait être environ midi et constata que Hermione était déjà debout. Elle n'avait pas faim. En se laissant retomber sur son confortable matelas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que Harry n'arrive. Il ne valait pas la peine d'affronter leurs mots réconfortants, dégoulinants de bonne volonté, tant qu'il ne serait pas là pour les tempérer. De plus, il semblait probable qu'il apporte avec lui son lot quotidien de problèmes et qu'on trouve enfin un sujet plus intéressant que son malheur. Soupirant, elle souleva sa couverture et enfila des vêtements, pensant que si jamais on osait lui parler encore de Harry comme de quelqu'un d'autre que le fameux Survivant qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger, elle pourrait bien user de sa baguette.

En descendant les escaliers, elle remarqua que l'entière population du Terrier était concentrée dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise par le nombre de personnes présentes. Un peu plus de dix personnes la dévisagèrent.

- Ah Ginny, te voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Tu as faim ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas le moins du monde sa mère de lui apporter une assiette bien garnie de nourriture qui avait visiblement été laissée là pour elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète, en attrapant son repas.

Après s'être installée à table à côté de Tonks, on lui expliqua qu'on peaufinait le plan pour Harry. Avalant une bouchée d'omelette, elle les pria de ne pas faire attention à elle, Maugrey reprit donc la parole là où il s'était arrêté.

- Nous avons donc réuni les déguisements – polynectar compris.

- Les moyens de transports, continua Arthur en regardant 4 balais posés négligemment dans le jardin.

- Nous avons les sept destinations ?

- Je vais prévenir ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, dit Molly.

- Kingsley, tu t'es occupé des Portoloins ? demanda Tonks.

- Non, je pensais que tu le ferai...

- Oui, très bien, je m'en occupe.

- Je crois qu'il ne manque plus rien, dit Fol Œil après un petit silence.

- A part Hagrid, peut-être, commenta Arthur.

- Ah oui, dernière chose, se rappela Maugrey. Pour ce qui est des groupes, la seule chose définitive est que Harry volera avec Hagrid.

Il y eut deux ou trois protestations qu'il balaya.

- Tu crois qu'il est assez qualifié ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, nous nous devons de faire pareil.

- Il faisait aussi confiance à Rogue, dit durement Bill.

- Pourquoi Harry n'irait pas sur un balais ? Il y serait plus à l'aise !

Maugrey fronça des sourcils.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Arthur. Vous tous, ajouta-t-il durement. Rogue a rejoint définitivement leur camps. Il n'a plus besoin de se censurer, Dumbledore ne le surveille plus ! Croyez moi, il aura dit tout ce qu'il saura aux Mangemorts.

Il jaugea Mr Weasley.

- _Notamment_ qu'il sait voler comme personne. Et comme je l'ai dit, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et Vous-Savez-Qui le sait. Il sait aussi que sa confiance vient d'être bafouée par Rogue, son fidèle disciple. Jamais il ne s'attendra à le voir sous la garde de ce qu'il pense être un gros lourdeau.

- C'est vrai, il ne verrait jamais Hagrid comme une menace ! Il pense qu'il n'a même plus de baguette ! s'exclama Hermione, lançant un coup d'œil à Ron dont le regard s'éclaira.

- Très bien. Encore une objection ? demanda-t-il pour conclure le débat.

Personne ne répondit et il hocha la tête, il ordonna à tout le monde d'être là en début de soirée, précisant qu'il ramènerait lui-même Hagrid.

Ginny, qui avait assisté à ces échanges sans trop rien comprendre, suivit Ron et Hermione pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, eux qui étaient debout depuis le matin. En entrant dans la chambre de son frère, elle les surprit en grande discussion.

- C'était en deuxième année, je n'y aurais jamais pensé sans toi. Tu es brillante, je ne le dirait jamais assez !

En entendant la déclaration de Ron, Ginny se tourna vers son amie qui triait des livres. Elle rougit et se débattit avec deux livres pour secouer la main, minimisant quoi qu'elle ait fait.

- Tu ne te serais pas trompée de chambre, Ginny ? demanda Ron avec un sourire après avoir ricané face à la réaction de Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle pour toute réponse.

- Ah oui ! Maugrey nous a demandé de t'expliquer dit Hermione en affichant un air navré.

Elle leur jeta un regard de reproche et attendit qu'ils remplissent leur mission en s'asseyant dans un coin.

- Donc comme papa l'a dit hier, il ont lancé une fuite. Au ministère, ils sont persuadés que Harry sera transféré le 30. Or non, il est transféré aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Ron.

- Pas de quoi. Hermione, prend la relève, je crois que j'ennuie Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant comme couverture, cependant, continua alors Hermione. C'est ce que Maugrey pense, et c'est vrai qu'on est jamais trop prudents. Il pense que Tu-Sais-Qui va surveiller la maison des Dursley quoi qu'il arrive. Comme on doit se mettre à découvert, c'est très dangereux. D'où le leurre des sept Harry. Si il surveille effectivement la maison, il ne saura pas quel Harry attaquer, finit-elle en souriant. C'est brillant, vraiment !

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque des informations. Harry va vous donner ses cheveux…

- Il ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement, soupira Hermione.

- Peu importe. Donc à coup de polynectar, il y aura sept Harry chacun avec un accompagnateur.

- C'est ça, approuva Ron.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Fol Œil a dit qu'ils ont protégé plusieurs endroits liés à l'Ordre et ils ont choisi sept destinations différentes, qu'ils vont équiper de Portoloins pour revenir ici.

- C'est brillant, approuva Ginny en souriant.

- Pas autant que Hermione, susurra son frère.

Elle était surprise, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avais jamais été doué avec les filles, sa relation qui n'avançait pas avec Hermione en était la preuve. Voilà que cet été il était attentionné et faisait des compliments ! Ginny n'était pas sûre de pouvoir voir davantage de leur petit manège mignon tout plein.

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix forte, éclatant intentionnellement leur bulle d'attendrissement. Je vous laisse, hein.

Accompagnant sa sortie théâtrale, elle trébucha sur un livre qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

- Non, ça c'est mon livre ! s'exclama son frère, et avant que Ginny n'ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, il lui arrachait des mains.

- Oh pardon !

En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se frappa le front. _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières_ ! Elle avait oublié l'existence de ce stupide bouquin. Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser aux horreurs qu'ils pourrait contenir, elle se traîna vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle évita de justesse Tonks.

- Ah ! excellent. Je te cherchais, dit celle-ci.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tu es prête pour ce soir ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à faire…

- Ah, Hermione a dû oublier de te prévenir que tu dois te charger d'accueillir tout le monde quand ils rentrent. Bien sûr, ta mère sera là, mais tu sais comment elle est. Je suis sûre que tu sauras garder la tête froide, mais je me suis dit que tu méritais un peu plus d'informations.

- Avec grand plaisir ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Tu m'accompagnes préparer les Portoloins alors !

Elle s'avança vers les escaliers, non sans légèrement trébucher. Ginny lui emboîta le pas sans discuter, trop ravie d'être un tant soit peu dans le feu de l'action.

- On va au Ministère ? demanda-t-elle en s'assurant que Tonks ne se casse pas la figure dans les escaliers.

- Non, je les ai déjà prévenus. Je vais simplement t'emmener dans chaque maison par transplanage d'escorte et préparer les Portoloins directement.

* * *

- Calme toi, maman, dit nerveusement Ginny.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda Molly d'une voix tendue.

Ginny consulta sa montre et son cœur fit un bon.

- Ron et Tonks arrivent ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux dans le jardin, examinèrent l'horizon, pour voir un bidon d'huile se matérialiser dans le vide dans un éclair bleu. Un lourd silence pesa sur les épaules des deux femmes. Ginny crut entendre sa mère avaler sa salive. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Où était le stupide grand dadet qui lui servait de frère ? Où était Tonks ? Elle avait tout si bien organisé, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle ait tout simplement oublié ce fichu bidon._

- C'est papa et Fred, dit-elle en montrant une lumière bleue un peu plus loin.

Deux pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur l'espace qu'auraient dû remplir les deux hommes. Malheureusement, leur espoir ne fut pas satisfait. Se sentant coupable de lui indiquer vainement la venue de sa famille, Ginny regarda sa mère. La sentant sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Avant de franchir la porte de derrière du Terrier, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, fixant d'un regard lourd de reproches les deux Portoloins inutiles, rappelant la disparition de quatre personnes auxquelles elle tenait plus que de raison. Frissonnant, elle n'osa pas penser aux dix autres personnes restantes qui étaient supposées arriver. Elle rejoignit sa mère sur le petit canapé du salon pour la voir fixer son horloge qui ne fonctionnait plus normalement depuis le retour du mage noir. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, sachant qu'une proximité familière la réconforterait. Tonks avait raison, elle gardait la tête froide.

- Les prochains à arriver sont Harry et Hagrid, dans quelques minutes. Les parents de Tonks sont un peu plus loin de chez les Dursley que…

- Je connais le système, Gin, la coupa sa mère avec un faible sourire.

Elles patientèrent quelques instants encore en fixant un espace vide et Ginny en oublia de surveiller sa montre. C'est le sursaut de sa mère qui lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lui emboîtant le pas, elle la suivit dans le jardin.

_Merci mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle. _Au moins, ils sont parvenus à leur but. Harry est en vie, au Terrier._

- Harry, c'est toi le véritable Harry ? demanda inutilement sa mère. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

On sentait sa panique dans sa voix et son teint, d'une pâleur maintenant inquiétante. Ginny se rapprocha, ayant peur que sa mère ne tombe dans les pommes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Personne d'autre n'est revenu ?

Harry était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il avait l'air d'être secoué, mais sur pied. La peur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux verts la prépara cependant au pire.

- Les Mangemorts nous attendaient.

Il continuait de parler mais le cœur de Ginny sombra, et elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de savoir exactement ce qu'il était arrivé si jamais un groupe avait périt. Elle connaissait la confusion qu'il avait dû y avoir, et savait qu'alors, personne n'avait pu veiller sur tout le monde. Elle refusa cependant de croire qu'une seule des 14 personnes ait pu mourir dans cette mission. Il lui était intolérable de penser une telle chose, sachant qu'elle était sagement en sécurité chez elle. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par sa mère qui avait retrouvé la parole.

- Heureusement, tu es sain et sauf, disait-elle.

Elle le sera dans ses bras, ce qui sembla le surprendre. Hagrid demanda du cognac, et elle courut vers le Terrier utilisant cette excuse pour s'isoler. En la regardant s'éloigner, Ginny se reprit. Il n'était pas temps de perdre la face. Elle se devait de donner raison à Tonks. Elle garderai la tête froide. De plus, Harry se tenait là, à ses côtés. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment. Elle le regarda, son air perdu était étalé sur son visage.

- Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir, mais ils ont raté leur Portoloin, il est arrivé sans eux.

Elle lui montra le bidon. Puis le deuxième Portoloin et expliqua que Fred et son père auraient dû arriver seconds.

- Ensuite, c'était toi et Hagrid, continuait-elle en regardant sa montre, puis, s'ils y parviennent, George et Lupin, dans une minute environ.

Sa mère revenait avec le cognac pour Hagrid et le silence s'installa. Nerveuse, elle vérifiait sa montre régulièrement.

- Maman ! s'écria-t-elle enfin, en montrant une lueur bleue.

_Faites que vous soyez là_, se dit-elle.

Elle aurait du souhaiter mieux que ça. George n'avait pas l'air en bon état et, les yeux exorbités, elle observa Harry aider Lupin à le transporter. Sachant qu'elle pouvait enfin se montrer utile, elle les suivit. Ils l'installèrent précautionneusement sur le canapé et allumèrent la lumière. Elle crut vomir. Il semblait qu'il manquait une oreille, et George était baigné de sang. Elle n'en avait jamais autant vu, c'était dramatique, il fallait agir vite. Lupin et Harry dégagèrent le passage, ce qui la laissait seule en action avec sa mère et George, Hagrid étant coincé dans l'encadrement de la porte de derrière.

- Nettoie le sang, ordonna sa mère.

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, et, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle retirait le sang qui se coagulait tout autour de la plaie, pendant que de son côté, sa mère murmurait des formules médicomagiques complexes. Cela dura quelques minutes, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe, et témoignait de la profondeur de la plaie. Elle entendit du grabuge dans la cuisine et dans le jardin, mais resta concentrée.

- Ca va aller, Ginny, le sang ne coule plus. Il faudra que je trouve une potion pour refermer la plaie au plus vite, mais pour l'instant, c'est le plus efficace de ce que nous pouvons faire.

Perdant sa froide concentration, elle s'agenouilla à côté du canapé.

- Georgie, mon pauvre Georgie, murmurait-elle.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le salon à nouveau, Mrs Weasley se releva, et tenta d'améliorer ce qu'elle pouvait de la plaie, tandis que Ginny finissait de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas la faire repousser, c'est impossible quand la blessure a été infligée par la magie noire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire… Il est vivant.

Ginny leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui semblait se justifier, ce qu'elle trouvait inutile. Tout était de la faute de qui que ce soit qui avait lancé ce maudit sort.

- Oui, grâce au ciel, répondait Harry.

- Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour, les interrompit-elle.

- Hermione et Kingsley.

Un poids sur sa poitrine se souleva d'un coup.

- Dieu merci, murmura-t-elle.

Ginny sentit le regard de Harry posé sur elle, et lui renvoya faiblement, secouée par les évènements de la soirée. Elle crut bien qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras réconfortants lorsqu'un grand bruit l'empêcha de créer une situation gênante. La voix de son père brisa l'ambiance paisible qui s'était créée autour du lit du malade. Lui et Fred étaient enfin arrivés, ce dont elle fut soulagée. Ils déboulaient dans le salon, inquiets et, heureusement, indemnes. En voyant son mari, Mrs Weasley se laissa aller.

- Arthur ! croassa-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Oh, le ciel soit loué !

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son fils.

Fred, lui, regardait son George, dépassé par les évènements. Probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, il était privé, à la fois d'humour et de son jumeau. Il semblait horriblement seul. Le fracas qu'ils avaient produits en arrivant avait réveillé George, qui s'éveilla et remua.

- Comment te sens-tu, Georgie ?

Il chercha à tâtons son oreille disparue.

- Comme un saint, répondit-il enfin.

Fred écarquilla les yeux, il avait l'air terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? paniqua-t-il. Il est devenu fou ?

- Comme un saint, répéta cependant George, avant de fixer son frère. Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une _oreillole_, Fred, tu as compris ?

Ginny sourit. Tout allait bien, tant que Fred et George continuaient de rire. Fred protesta cependant, il était vrai que George avait fait mieux, comme blague. Il ignora son jumeau pour s'adresser à leur mère qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Bah, au moins, tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître maintenant.

Il souriait, comme si rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de faciliter la tâche à sa mère en perdant une oreille. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut Harry.

- Salut, Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi, affirma-t-il en s'approchant du canapé.

- Au moins, on t'a ramené en bon état. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunis autour de mon lit de douleur ?

Ginny, qui avait oublié l'absence de certains à cause de son frère, sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sourire de George aussi s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit Mrs Weasley dire qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus. Elle ne voulait pas rester, et fut soulagée que Harry lui fasse signe de le suivre dans le jardin. Elle se dit que l'absence de Ron devait l'inquiéter, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle murmura des paroles assez peu réconfortantes en traversant la cuisine.

- Ron et Tonks devraient être rentrés, maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, la maison de tante Muriel n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir rappelé ce détail qui faisait monter la peur en elle et très certainement en Harry aussi. En sortant dans le jardin, par réflexe, elle lui prit la main, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait en penser.


	3. La trahison

**CHAPITRE 3 : La trahison  
**

Ginny était contente d'avoir pris la main de Harry. L'ambiance était pesante, et elle se sentait moins seule dans son désespoir. Tant de personnes manquaient à l'appel ! Ils étaient six, dans le jardin, à attendre qu'ils se manifestent. L'attente était insupportable, le silence était oppressant et chaque bruit qui venait l'interrompre faisait naître un espoir qui fanait aussi vite qu'il avait germé. Enfin, après ce qui lui paru une éternité, ils reçurent un signe de vie.

Un balai venait de se matérialiser dans les airs, quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

- C'est eux ! cria Hermione.

_Qui "eux" ?_ Ginny regardait autour d'elle, ravie. Il lui sembla qu'un énorme poids s'envola lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère et Tonks. Cette dernière se jeta sur Remus, qui semblait figé par la peur. Elle sentit la main de Harry la quitter et vit son propriétaire s'approcher de Ron et Hermione. Elle était soulagée... Pour l'instant. Mais qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par une annonce surprenante de la part de Tonks.

- Il a stupéfixé l'un des Mangemorts en l'atteignant en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante depuis un balai volant...

Comme elle, Hermione était agréablement surprise. Cela sembla vexer Ron et elle fut contente de n'avoir pas fait de remarque. Son frère se tourna alors vers elle.

- Nous sommes les derniers revenus ?

Il l'avait rappelé à la réalité à la manière d'une douche froide. Elle lui expliqua qu'il manquait Bill, Fleur, Mondingus et Fol Œil avant de se retirer pour annoncer aux autres qui était arrivé.

Elle courut jusqu'au salon où George était encore allongé sur le canapé. Fred était penché sur lui et il discutaient ensemble. Ses parents s'étaient reculés et les regardaient avec attendrissement. Ginny s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, là où personne ne l'avait remarqué, et observa ses frères. Au fond elle aurait aimé avoir un ou une jumelle. On n'était jamais seul. C'était à se demander si Fred et George n'allaient jamais vivre séparément. Ginny imaginait bien le petit déjeuner avec leur deux familles réunies. Ca allait être un beau spectacle, tous les rejetons de ces deux-là réunis sous un même toit ! Elle se promit de ne jamais leur rendre visite s'ils décidaient effectivement de vivre ensemble pour toujours. La belle image qui s'était créée éclata lorsqu'elle pensa que tant que la guerre était en cours, jamais cela n'arrivera. Elle claqua sa langue, exaspérée. Combien de personnes arrêtaient de vivre à cause de cette fichue guerre ?

Le bruit qu'elle avait produit attira l'attention de ses parents, qui se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ron est là, dit-elle tout bas, consciente de la bulle dans laquelle étaient les jumeaux.

Leur réaction la fit sursauter. Ils se mirent à courir vers le jardin et prise au dépourvue, elle les rattrapa. C'est sur leur talon qu'elle arriva dans la cour, espérant voir de nouveaux arrivants. Déçue, elle regarda sa mère remercier Tonks et Lupin après avoir étouffé Ron. Evidemment, on parla de George.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? cria presque Ron.

- Il a perdu une...

On n'entendit malheureusement jamais ce que George avait perdu car des cris surgissant des airs vinrent occuper leurs tympans. Une bouffée de soulagement envahit à nouveau Ginny lorsqu'elle vit Bill et Fleur descendre de leur sombral en un seul morceau. Sans surprise, sa mère se précipita vers eux.

- Bill ! Merci, mon Dieu !

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Bill était froid, et Fleur avait pleuré.

- Fol Œil est mort.

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Ginny savait l'impression que quelque chose mourrait tout autour d'eux. Comme si l'espoir avait disparu. Au bout de quelques instant elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était légèrement entr'ouverte. Elle aurait vraiment du mal à l'accepter. Un homme si fort pouvait-il vraiment mourir d'un simple Avada Kedavra ?

Bill expliquait que Ding avait transplané en voyant Voldemort, et il se sentait visiblement coupable de n'avoir pas pu l'aider.

- Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, le réconforta Lupin.

Ginny serra les dents, leur veillée si désespérante était finie et elle n'avait qu'une envie : que la journée soit finie. Suivant le mouvement général, elle rejoint les jumeaux au salon, qui riaient encore. Mais Fred fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La vérité sembla soudain lui sauter aux yeux.

- Qui est...

- Fol Œil. Mort.

Son père avait la voix brisée, et Ginny fut ébranlée de le voir si triste. Sa gorge était horriblement serrée. Personne ne bougeait et au moment où la situation allait se graver dans le marbre, Bill sortit un remontant du buffet.

- Tenez, dit-il.

Un verre se dirigea vers elle et elle l'attrapa doucement. En regardant le liquide ambrée, elle avala sa salive. _Que c'est glauque d'en goûter pour la première fois dans ces conditions._

- A Fol Œil, répéta-t-elle après Bill.

Alors qu'elle avalait une grande gorgée de Wiskhy Pur Feu, elle entendit à peine Hagrid trinquer avec retard. Elle sentit sa gorge se détendre lorsqu'elle avala et bientôt elle sortit de sa transe et regarda autour d'elle.

- Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? fit remarquer Lupin au même moment.

Il sembla que tout le monde était maintenant bien alerte et elle surprit des regards furibonds, tendus. Elle ne comprenait pas bien le problème. Tout le monde savait qu'il était lâche.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Bill...

_Pas moi._

- ... et moi aussi, je me suis posé la question en venant ici. On aurait dit qu'ils nous attendaient, non ?

Tout se connecta soudain, mais l'idée lui parut ridicule. Mondingus ne pouvait tout bêtement pas les avoir trahis. Bill approuva d'ailleurs sa pensée, mais il le défendit un peu trop à son goût. Il était normal de paniquer si Voldemort nous fonçait dessus _mais il était aussi normal de s'en tenir au plan_, pensa-t-elle férocement. Entre ses sanglots, Tonks prit la parole.

- Vous-Savez-Qui a agi exactement comme l'avait prévu Fol Œil. Fol Œil avait dit qu'il penserait que le vrai Harry se trouverait avec l'Auror le plus coriace, le plus habile. Il a donc poursuivi Fol Œil en premier et quand Mondingus s'est trahi, il s'est reporté sur Kingsley.

- Oui, eh bien, c'est très gentil, tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas comment ils ont su qu'on transférait Arry cette nuit-là non ? Il y a sûrement eu une négligence. Quelqu'un a laissé échapper la date prévue en présence d'un tiers. C'est la seul façon d'expliquer qu'ils aient été au courant de la date mais pas des détails du plan.

Ginny retint un "Bien dit !" qui aurait été déplacé dans l'atmosphère actuelle. De plus, quelle valeur avait la parole d'une idiote de pas dix-spet ans ? pensa-t-elle amèrement. La tristesse de ce raisonnement était la trahison _inconsciente_, elle l'espérait, de l'un d'eux. Elle croisa les bras et regarda les autres, approuvant eux aussi silencieusement les belles paroles de Fleurk.

- Non, dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le vit en colère et fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire... Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n'était pas volontaire. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns envers les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort.

Comme toujours son échine se refroidit à l'entente du nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le silence qui regna ensuite ne l'aida pas à oublier son frisson. Heureusement, Fred lui piqua sa phrase toute faite pour approuver Harry.

- Bien dit !

- Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, continua George.

Elle se décida à compter le nombre de blagues en rapport à l'ouïe ou aux oreilles qu'il ferait.

- Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? demanda agressivement Harry à Lupin.

En se tournant vers Lupin, et constata qu'il l'observait effectivement avec un regard navré.

- Non, je pense que tu es comme James. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.

La référence de Lupin à la trahison de Pettigrow lui glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-il rappeler ce genre d'horreur dans un moment pareil ? Voulait-il les plonger dans le désespoir ? Visiblement non puisqu'il n'en rajouta pas, au lieu de poursuivre cette discussion pour le moins désolante, il parla d'un travail à faire avec Bill.

- Où allez-vous ? demandèrent Tonks et Fleur.

Ginny sourit devant leur réaction unanime.

- Le corps de Fol Œil. Nous devons le retrouver.

Lupin embrassa Tonks et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour éviter d'en savoir trop, Ginny se concentra sur son verre qu'elle finit d'une traite. Elle entendit vaguement sa mère demander à Bill de rester tranquillement à la maison mais recommença à prêter attention à la conversation quand Harry décida lui-aussi de partir. Il lui sembla que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites et sa mère traduit parfaitement sa pensée.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne peux pas rester.

Il plissa des yeux et se frotta sa cicatrice. Elle l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois en cinquième année et savait que c'était mauvais signe. Si personne n'arrivait à l'empêcher de partir, elle l'attacherait de force. Hors de question de le laisser dans cet état seul dans la nature, et certainement pas après que tout le monde ait fait tant d'efforts pour lui. Il continuait de débiter ses excuses mais sa mère tint bon. Elle lui expliqua tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait pour lui mais ça sembla le mettre en colère. Il était agité, et fronçait les sourcils. Alors que son père s'y mis aussi, il les interrompis.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète !

_Comme si on ne l'avait pas deviné, coco._

- Nous le savons, tenta de l'apaiser son père. Mais tous les efforts que nous avons faits ce soir n'auraient plus beaucoup de sens si tu partais.

Tout le monde se mit alors à le raisonner et quand on parla de Fol Œil, sa colère explosa.

- JE LE SAIS !

Alors que toute la tension de la pièce descendait à une lenteur exaspérante, sa mère demanda où était Hedwige. Il baissa la tête et vida son verre de whisky. Hagrid tenta à son tour d'apaiser l'atmosphère :

- Attends un peu qu'on sache que tu y es arrivé encore une fois. Que tu lui as échappé, que tu as réussi à le battre alors qu'il était à tes trousses !

- Ce n'était pas moi. C'était ma baguette. Ma baguette a agi toute seule.

_Combien d'histoires à dormir debout va-t-il encore lui arriver..?_ Bien sûr tout le monde avait l'air incrédule. En particulier Hermione.

- C'est impossible, Harry. Tu veux sans doute dire que tu as lancé un sortilège sans t'en rendre compte, que tu as réagi instinctivement.

- Non. La moto tombait, j'aurais été incapable de savoir où était Voldemort. Mais ma baguette a tourné d'elle-même dans ma main, elle l'a trouvé toute seule et lui a jeté un sort. Ce n'était même pas un sort que je connaissais. Je n'avais encore jamais fait jaillir des flammes dorées.

- Souvent, dit doucement son père, quand on est soumis à une pression intense, on arrive à produire des phénomènes magiques dont on ne se serait jamais douté. Les petits enfants découvrent parfois avant d'avoir rien appris...

- Ce n'était pas cela.

Il avait l'air crispé. Ginny savait qu'elle aurait réagis de la même manière à sa place. Sûrement pire, en fait. Parce que tout le monde le croyait sur parole quand il racontait qu'un journal avait tenté d'assassiner une pauvre idiote de onze an mais pas quand sa baguette jetait un sort d'elle-même ? Elle pinça les lèvres, retenant son commentaire acerbe. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à Harry et le vit à nouveau poser sa main sur son front. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne fut pas surprise de le voir poser son verre et s'excuser pour sortir. Après son départ, Hermione prit la parole :

- Comment peut-il croire que sa baguette a jeté un sort d'elle-même ? Ce ne sont que des objets !

- Elles choisissent leur sorcier, fit remarquer Ron posément.

- Il faut quand même que ce sorcier en question la commande ! répondit Hermione avec un petit air exaspéré. Il peut se créer une certaine connexion entre le sorcier et sa baguette, produit par je ne sais quelle magie. Un sorcier peut faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais toute la magie émane justement d'un sorcier ! Comment veux-tu qu'une baguette _seule_ fasse surgir des _flammes dorées_ ?

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil sans visiblement savoir quoi répondre. Cette fichue Miss Je-Sais-Tout sembla tous les avoir convaincus. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa mère proposa un en-cas pour tous ceux qui en voudrait.

- On va aller voir comment va Harry, dit Ron en entraînant Hermione.

- Oui nous on va bien prendre quelque chose, dit Fred.

Fleur, Tonks, et Hagrid acceptèrent également.

- Ginny ?

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Elle n'avait pas combattu les Mangemorts, _elle_.

- Tu peux monter les affaires de Harry dans la chambre de Ron dans ce cas-là ?

Elle acquiesça et s'empara donc de la valise de Harry qu'elle traîna jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Après avoir monté cette lourde valise, elle se reposa quelques secondes sur le lit de son frère. En soupirant, elle se rendit à l'évidence : si Fol Œil n'avait pas survécu, aurait-elle eu une mince chance de survie ?


	4. Un hibou géant

**CHAPITRE 4 :**** Un hibou géant**

Il se passait d'ailleurs des choses bizarres. Hermione fouillait en permanence ses affaires. Ginny l'avait même surprise en train de fouiller le sac de Harry, ce qui était clairement une première.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Oh, Harry m'avait emprunté un livre.

Très peu probable. Mais bon comme ses lunettes ne l'avait pas aidé à remarquer que ses affaires disparaissaient inexplicablement, Ginny n'avait rien dit. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un après 6 ans.. ! Toutefois elle était curieuse. Comme à son habitude, Hermione lisait beaucoup. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un air fasciné que Ginny pouvait lire sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil avant qu'elles aillent se coucher.

D'un autre côté, après l'évènement plutôt tragique, l'ambiance au Terrier ne pouvait être plus confuse. Tout le monde gardait sur la conscience la mort d'un héros, mais des festivités on ne peut plus joyeuses approchaient. Sa mère semblait tout faire pour épargner aux enfants le choix de mauvaises décisions en ces temps troublés en aspirant toute l'énergie dont ils disposaient.

Ginny se reposait le plus discrètement possible dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Il menait seulement à un placard que personne n'ouvrait jamais et elle espérait que sa mère n'irait pas la chercher là. Assise par terre, elle posa sa tête contre le mur sur lequel elle était adossée. Les évènements passés et à venir la troublaient. Certains moments elle comprenait pourquoi il était encore important de se marier et de maintenir une vie normale. Mais lorsque ses pensées vagabondaient vers le dernier moment où elle avait vu Fol Œil, elle avait l'impression d'être en colère contre le monde entier. Non, préparer des petits fours n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait infiltrer les Mangemorts, gagner leur confiance et saboter leurs plans. Elle voyait toujours tout en grand, et là, son rêve était de prendre le thé avec Draco Malfoy et son père. Elle plissa les yeux dans le vide en espérant qu'un jour sa haine leur fasse mal, aussi mal que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire depuis qu'ils avaient cette ridicule marque sur l'avant bras gauche.

Mais elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Qui se fichait bien de qui elle pouvait détester ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite rousse sans talent particulier, énième progéniture d'une famille comptant la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre. Plus commune, on meurt.

Elle soupira en croisant ses jambes en tailleur. Elle n'avait plus que quelques instant de paix car elle entendait les pas dynamiques de sa mère dans les escaliers.

- Ginny ?

Elle grogna. Elle sentait la tâche ménagère venir, elle se matérialisait presque devant ses yeux qu'elle préféra fermer étroitement.

- Hermione t'attend pour faire la pâte. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ca fait une demi heure que tu es montée pour changer de tee shirt.

Sans attendre de réponse, ni même remarquer que Ginny portait toujours le même tee shirt, sa mère reprit sa marche athlétique pour refaire partir ses troupes au travail.

En se relevant péniblement, Ginny se demandait comment elle pouvait garder un tel optimisme. Ou était-ce tout simplement la rage de vaincre qu'elle recyclait en rage ménagère ?

Elle aimait bien descendre les escaliers du Terrier. C'était une sorte de parc d'attraction avec des déviations un peu partout. Et puis elle pouvait regarder le monde de haut, avec ces marches si raides. Malheureusement, son enthousiasme à les délaver rendait le moment toujours trop court. Elle retrouva bientôt son amie dans la cuisine où elle parlait avec Harry. Visiblement elle allait devoir réunir les ingrédients elle-même.

- Mais elle est partout !

Ah ! Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à redouter les nombreuses tâches ménagères.

- Tu exagères, on va bien trouver un moment.

Ginny tendit l'oreille. Ils parlaient encore de leur projet mystérieux.

- J'ai fait des recherches… continua Hermione.

- Ron m'a dit, la coupa-t-il. On en parlera tous les trois quand on aura le temps.

Si seulement elle savait écouter aux portes ! Elle fit une grimace, frustrée d'avoir perdu une occasion d'en apprendre plus. En se retournant pour poser la farine sur la table, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux cheveux emmêlés de Harry sortir de la cuisine puis vit que Hermione l'observait.

- On s'y met ? proposa-t-elle un peu trop joyeusement.

Sa bonne humeur ne sembla pas être contagieuse.

- Tu sais qu'on ne _peut_ pas te le dire, pas vrai ?

Ginny ne voulait pas parler de ça de but en blanc. Elle ne voulait pas que Hermione arrive à la convaincre qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner sagement à Poudlard sans rien dire.

- Je sais.

La réponse était sèche, et Hermione ne comprit pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu essayes quand même d'en savoir plus ?

Elle s'était encore retournée pour chercher des œufs et elle utilisa sa position pour éviter la question. C'était sans compter qu'elle avait une conversation avec Hermione.

- Ginny !

- Fol Œil est mort, Hermione.

- Je sais…

- Tu sais ce que ça te fait à _toi_.

Son amie ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle cassa un œuf dans un bol.

- Ecoute, peu importe ce que vous allez faire, vous allez faire quelque chose. J'ose espérer avoir mal compris, j'_espère_ que vous allez restez à Poudlard.

Elle avala sa salive. C'était naïf de sa part mais elle espérait vraiment passer cette année paisiblement avec son frère, son amie et Harry. Et vraiment idiot, vu les récents événements.

- Bref. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous faites quelque chose, et vous allez pas essayer inutilement d'infiltrer les Mangemorts, vous allez vraiment agir.

Hermione pesait la farine et avait laissé ses cheveux tomber devant son visage. Elle guettait une réaction mais il était clair qu'il ne fallait pas espérer avoir plus d'informations. Mais le silence de Ginny la fit réagir.

- Et toi tu ne fais rien…

- Merci d'avoir clarifié ça une bonne fois pour toute, répondit-elle sèchement.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement en la regardant d'un air courroucé.

- C'est toi qui penses ça Ginny, ne rejette pas ça sur moi !

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse.

- Parce que tu trouves que je fais quelque chose peut-être ?

Elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer, ce qui était ridicule, vu la situation. Mais toute sa colère remontait soudainement et sa rancœur se déversait sur la seule personne qui semblait comprendre ses insignifiants problèmes – elle ne pouvait plus le contrôler.

- Tu crois que mes idées sont prises en considération ? Tu crois que je sers à quoi que ce soit ? Je ne suis pas majeure, je n'ai pas vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui – ou même aidé à le vaincre ! J'ai même été _moi-même_ une victime. Je n'ai jamais servi à rien et on ne me laisse même plus essayer !

Elle devait donner bon spectacle parce que Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te croyais plus forte que ça, Gin.

- Oh, alors je te _déçois_ ? Pardon, _vraiment_.

Sa colère était telle qu'elle fut obligée de serrer le poing pour ne pas trembler. Hermione face à elle gardait son calme parfait. Elle se sentait à deux doigt d'exploser alors elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour passer sa rage sur un gnome aventureux. Mais évidemment, sa mère avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de le dégnomer le matin même. Elle se sentit perdre contrôle de sa raison. Elle se rendit compte que ses yeux était baignés de larmes et les buissons environnants ne furent plus qu'un brouillard de verdure.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa fierté regagnée, elle retourna à son bol d'œufs, les yeux bouffis.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

- Tu n'es pas inutile.

Elle laissa échapper un rire ironique.

- Je fais d'excellents petits fours.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! se moqua Hermione.

- J'ai des œufs en main et je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser.

Tout en surveillant la main de Ginny qui s'approchait dangereusement d'un œuf, Hermione reprit :

- Tu peut agir tout autrement que nous, tu as des atouts que nous n'avons pas.

Elle savait qu'il fallait croire Hermione mais pour le cas présent, elle était perplexe. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Et Poudlard alors ? C'est _ton_ combat cette année.

Elle posa la cuiller en bois à la fois pour ne pas avoir de crampe mais aussi par choc.

- Je retiens deux choses de ta phrase. Tu abandonnes Poudlard avant ta septième année, Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-alarmée, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et…

Ginny ferma les yeux.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que travailler mes ASPICS sera mon combat, cette année, parce que j'ai bien vu que Ron n'a rien fait l'année dernière alors en plus d'être injuste, tu te ficherais bien de moi.

Hermione rigolait franchement.

- Ne pense pas une seule seconde à abandonner tes études, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ouf ! Et si, je vais abandonner mes études s'il le faut.

- Bon alors rappelle toi la cinquième année. On avait face à nous le Tu-Sais-Qui de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce qu'Ombrage me manque !

- … Et qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- On l'a livré au centaures.

- Comment tu _oses_ t'attribuer ce mérite ?

Ginny haussa les épaules en souriant.

- On a formé l'AD, Gin.

- Tu veux que je relance l'AD ?

- Mon Dieu ce que tu peux être bête parfois !

- Eh !

Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

- Réfléchis un peu !

- En plus on aurait eu aucune chance sans Harry.

Hermione lui décocha un regard peu amène.

- C'est faux. Mais concentre toi !

- Oui, bon. Je pourrais saboter tous les changements que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye d'appliquer à Poudlard.

- Et il va y en avoir des tas ! Et tu sais la meilleure partie ?

- C'est quoi ?

- De toute cette maison tu es la seule à pouvoir soulever toute une armée d'ados en colère.

* * *

Elle passèrent le reste de leur séance cuisine à rigoler sur leur avenir incertain. _Qu'elles ne passeraient pas ensemble._ Ginny avait des frissons rien qu'à imaginer ce que ces trois idiots allaient faire pour essayer d'achever Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Evidemment, ils n'allaient pas cacher un couteau de cuisine dans les plis de leur robe et le tuer pendant une surprise-party mais alors _quoi _? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tuer ce terrifiant mage noir ? Au fond elle espérait qu'ils fuiraient. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, Harry était à deux doigts de se faire emmener par le Ministère. Les conversations que les adultes partageaient aux dîners se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et il était clair que les nombreux changements au Ministère n'étaient pas de bonne augure. Quoi qu'il arrive, son cadeau pour Harry n'allait pas être facile à trouver.

Elle attendait sans rien faire dans la cuisine depuis un bout de temps maintenant. C'était la meilleure technique pour ne pas faire le ménage, son idée de surveillance des petits four s'était révélée magique. Mais au bout d'une heure, ses pensée commençaient à tourner au vinaigre et elle aurait tuer pour dégnomer le jardin encore une fois. Elle allait partir à la recherche d'une prouesse ménagère à accomplir quand elle entendit sa mère arriver – pour une fois, elle ne tenta pas de fuir.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire maman ? demanda-t-elle avec énergie.

- Tiens, Ginny, excellent ! Tu peux mettre la table ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Sa mère s'affairait déjà sur deux poulet à préparer.

- J'ai fini de plier les draps, Mrs Weasley !

- Tu peux aider Ginny, dans ce cas ?

Voilà qui va être gênant, pensa Ginny en donnant à Harry une pile d'assiettes ébréchées.

Ron venait d'arriver lui aussi mais alors qu'il s'emparait des verres dans le placard, sa mère lui fit sauter des mains et l'envoya ranger sa chambre.

Alors que Harry tentait de faire rentrer les nombreuses assiettes sur la table étriquée, il posa une question qui lui brûlait sûrement les lèvres :

- C'est la cinquième fois en trois jour qu'elle fait ça, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais l'air renfrogné de Harry la ramena à la réalité.

- Je crois que maman s'imagine qu'en vous empêchant d'être ensemble et de faire des projets, elle pourra retarder ton départ.

Il fit une grimace. Il n'avait clairement pas pu parler de ce sabotage avec Ron et Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à son avis ? Elle pense peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre va aller tuer Voldemort pendant qu'elle nous retient ici à cuisiner des vol-au-vent ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était stupide de penser qu'il allait simplement se cacher. _Réveille toi, c'est Harry !_ se morigéna-t-elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer :

- C'est donc vrai ? C'est ce que tu vas essayer de faire ?

L'image d'un hibou géant s'imposa à elle. Il ne pourrait jamais partir en escapade si elle lui offrait un animal imposant. Il tenta de rattraper son erreur :

- Je… non… je disais ça pour rire.

Elle le regarda et ne savait plus quoi dire. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne se souciait plus de rien, se préoccupant simplement des yeux verts dans lesquels elle adorait se plonger, dans lesquels elle s'était plongée tant de fois l'an passé. Il était impossible de se retrouver seule avec lui sans immédiatement vouloir fuir dans l'atmosphère paisible de Poudlard où ils avaient été si heureux pendant un court instant.

Lorsque son père, Kingsley, et son frère passèrent la porte, elle fut ramener si brutalement sur terre qu'elle faillit en lâcher le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

Ce moment avec Harry lui valu un repas plus inconfortable que jamais. Elle voyait bien ses efforts pour ne pas la toucher, ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se souvenir de leurs moments rien qu'à eux deux l'an passé. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen garantissant un espace de sécurité entre elle et Harry tout en attrapant un bout de pain, une dispute la distraya.

- Elle nous convient très bien telle qu'elle est, à Harry et à moi !

Ron n'avait pas rangé sa chambre, mais qui l'en blâmerait ? A ce qu'elle avait compris, Hermione et lui avaient filé comploter. Et sa mère utilisait le prétexte du mariage, mais il était clair qu'on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour tout. Elle s'accordait peu souvent avec son frère mais sa révolte face à la demande de sa mère lui paraissait justifiée. Evidemment, Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour proposer son aide.

- Non, Harry, mon chéri, je préfèrerais que tu aides Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler et toi, Hermione, tu me rendrais un grand service si tu voulais bien changer les draps pour Monsieur et Madame Delacour, ils arrivent demain matin à onze heures.

Elle reçu aussitôt un coup d'œil de la part de Hermione qui s'assurait qu'elle ne rappellerait pas à sa mère que le travail avait déjà été accompli la veille. Elle la prenait pour qui ? Rogue ? Qui plus est, ça lui libérait du temps à elle aussi. Elle irait sûrement voler sur le champ voisin en catimini.

* * *

Quand elle rentra, elle se faufila jusqu'en haut le plus discrètement possible. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour effacer les indices de son escapade inscrits sur son visage. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva Hermione en train de trier une pile d'épais volumes.

- Je croyais que tu ne retournais pas à Poudlard cette année, fit-elle remarquer, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Non, ce sont juste des informations utiles…

Elle la regarda.

- Où est ce que tu étais ?

- Comment tu as deviné ? Je me suis brossé les cheveux pourtant !

Hermione ricana.

- Ca fait deux heures que je ne t'ai pas vu, mais je suppose que tu volais.

- Oh. Je me disais qu'avec le Terrier surpeuplé, personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

Hermione repoussa les deux piles terminées et se tourna vers Ginny.

- Très juste, ta mère n'a rien vu.

- Excellent. Et elle a fini par vous trouver, Ron et toi ?

- Harry nous a rejoint. Et oui, malheureusement, on a du ranger la pile de cadeau dans la chambre de tes parents.

- Je compatis, ça m'a pris trois heures à les monter hier.

- Je crois que Ron et Harry n'ont pas fait ça bien… J'ai vu Harry mettre un gros paquet dans la pile la plus proche et Ron secouait tous les cadeaux pour essayer de deviner ce qu'ils contenaient.

Hermione claqua la langue à l'idée des idioties de Ron.

- Dis donc il ne s'en sort pas trop mal en ce moment, non ?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Alors le livre que Fred et George lui avaient offert était réellement efficace… Elle sourit devant l'air gêné de Hermione. Elle décida donc de lui laisser la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sa contre-attaque.

- Et toi alors, tu as décidé ce que tu allais offrir à Harry ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de claquer la langue.

- Je vais lui offrir un hibou géant, dit-elle en s'allongeant.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Comment est-ce que ça t'es venu ? demanda-t-elle entre deux rires.

- Je me dis qu'il n'ira pas très loin avec un animal pareil.

- Bien pensé, approuva Hermione. Où est ce que tu vas le trouver ?

- Ca subit bien des sorts d'élongation, les animaux, non ?

Hermione soupira.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

Cette affreuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu devrais lui offrir quelque chose de tout petit, facile à transporter, qui le ferait penser à toi. A toi l'année dernière, si tu préfères.

- Merci Hermione !

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était navrant. Elle pouvait presque entendre Hermione réfléchir à ses côtés.

- Je vais lui offrir un bon souvenir.

- Comme quoi ?

Face à l'absence de réponse, Hermione en conclut plus extravagant que prévu. Ce que Ginny démentit après un rire franc.

* * *

L'arrivée des Delacour le lendemain demanda une organisation titanesque. Dès le petit-déjeuner, Mrs Weasley répéta plusieurs fois les tâches de tout le monde jusqu'à l'heure de leur arrivée plus leur devoir à chacun d'être présentable et présents dans le jardin.

- Comment on se sort de ce cauchemar ? demanda Ron à Ginny.

- L'accueil est obligatoire, oublie ça.

- Mais on ne peut pas éviter le récurrage des toilettes ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Malheureusement, Mrs Weasley l'avait entendu et elle leur reprocha d'être dramatique, et qu'il n'était pas si compliqué de nettoyer les _espaces communs_ avant l'arrivée d'invités de marque.

C'est en ronchonnant que les quatre adolescents rebelles montèrent s'habiller.

Après avoir pris sa douche et soigneusement rangé les produits de beauté dans la salle de bain, Ginny descendit car il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée fatidique de sa future belle famille. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, elle croisa Ron qui remontait les escaliers en pestant contre ses chaussettes. Après une mise en ligne chaotique, tout était parfait et on entendit le rire aigu traduisant le gêne chez son père. Elle expira une dernière fois avant de crisper un sourire qu'elle garderai pendant les plusieurs jours à venir.

Le portillon du jardin s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser place à un couple atypique. Le père de Fleur était petit et rond, mais son sourire était sans égale, il aurait pu guérir le cancer. Sa femme, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, était d'une beauté incroyable. Fleur courut les accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais la plus belle surprise pour Ginny était la petite sœur de Fleur qui arrivait derrière ses parents. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, c'était ce souvenir de sa troisième année. Et les présentations contenant quatre formules de politesse n'aidaient pas à améliorer son humeur.

- Bien entendu, vous connaissez déjà Gabrielle, ma fille cadette ! dit le père de Fleur.

Elle vit cette poupée barbie miniature serrer sa mère dans ses bras puis adresser à Harry un regard qu'elle ne jugeait pas amical. Elle lui aurait bien botté les fesses mais se contenta d'un raclement de gorge qui lui attira quelques regards curieux.


	5. Attention

Je sais que je ne suis pas censée mais je supprimerai cette page dès que possible.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai PAS abandonné cette fic, je la finirai bel et bien même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire. C'est promis, la suite arrive.


End file.
